powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rex Thomas
This character was created by Superjokertv. Rex Thomas is the former villain Tempest who quickly turned good and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. He is also the Time Force Gold. History Early Life Time Force Wild Force Rex arrive with the other Time Force rangers from the future, bringing Ransik and Nadira with them. He track down the Mut-Orgs, and Ransik manages to destroy their mutant halves. This allows the 12 Rangers to destroy the trio. However, a side-effect of Ransik's action is that he is now completly human and the Rangers and their friends celebrate on Animarium. Operation Overdrive After Thrax, son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, was freed, he recruited all the villains who have been searching for the Jewels of the Corona Aurora — Flurious, Moltor, Kamdor, |Miratrix, and the Fearcats Mig and Benglo, to unite with him temporarily. By severing their connection to the Morphing Grid forever, the temporary Evil Alliance destroyed the Rangers' powers, and Andrew Hartford couldn't fix their destroyed morphers. They used their gentically enhanced skills in an attempt to defeat the villains, but fared no better, so the Sentinel Knight recruited six Rangers from the past — Kira Ford, Xander Bly, Adam Park, Bridge Carson, Tori Hanson and Rex Thomas, to replace the Overdrive Rangers until their connection to the Morphing Grid was restored. The Retro Rangers head him off in the DriveMax Ultrazord and Flash Point Megazord, but were overpowered, and DriveMax Ultrazord loses an arm in the battle. Confronting the "Evil Alliance", all 12 Rangers morphed and battle the villains. Adam battled Thrax. Bridge and Mack teamed up to defeat Flurious. Dax, Will and Xander defeated the Fearcats. Tori and Rose battled Moltor and his Lava Lizards, and Kira and Ronny teamed up against Kamdor and Miratrix. Rex and Tyzonn were able to destroy the newly revived Vulturus and Flurious's Chillers. To finish the battle, the Sentinel Knight arrives in his Cyborg form and destroyed Thrax, and then joined the Rangers in defeating the rest of the villains, the villains then retreated. Super Megaforce While Prince Vekar invaded the Earth, he teams up with Tommy Oliver who begun uniting the Power Rangers that preceded the Megaforce. In between the event, he made brief contact with the Megaforce to give them his Ranger Key. When Emperor Mavro invades Earth, Rex and the Legendary Rangers fight Mavro and his allies. Emperor Mavro was defeated. But the remaining thousands of XBorgs still stand. Rex and all the existing Power Rangers then met up with the Megaforce Rangers. After the demise of the XBorgs, Rex shook hands with Troy and teleported off along with Tommy and the Legendary Rangers. Powers After absorbing the power of Zordon's stone, Rex became the most powerful being existence and demonstrated these powers: *'Telekinesis:' Rex can move objects with his mind. *'Super Strength:' Rex can lift objects up to several tons, but his strength limit is currently unknown. He can also deliver strikes much more powerful than the average human. *'Super Durability:' Rex can withstand significantly more punishment than normal humans. *'Electrokinesis:' Rex can absorb and fire bolts of electrical energy. He can absorb electrical energy from various sources. He can seemingly even control electricity within electrical circuits, as whenever he become emotional electrical devices around him worked erratically. *'Teleportation:' Rex possesses the ability to teleport from place to place. *'Invisibility:' Rex has the ability to become invisible. *'Anti-Aging:' Rex has lived for 5,000 years without aging significantly. Gold Ranger Zords *Time Flyer Gold *DriveMax Ultrazord (temporarily) Arsenal *Chrono Morpher **Gold Time Force Power **Chrono Blaster **Chrono Sword: Rex can use it to project gold time rays which have various effects, such as sending people back/forward in time or into a different timeline, or age an object/person to dust. According to Ransik, Rex can also travel through time using the sword. *Drive Detector (temporarily) *Gold Vector Cycle Ranger Key The Gold Time Force Ranger Key is Rex's personal ranger key. This key was in the possession of Rex, before being handed over to Noah Carver (Super Megaforce Blue) and is the first of the Extra Ranger Keys to be seen lining the Command Center's interior walls. Behind the scenes Portrayal *When Rex is morphed, his suit actor was Steven Blum in the US footage. *His gold suit actor in the Sentai footage was Naoki Ōfuji. Category:Human Category:Evil Turns Good Category:Reformed PR Villains Category:Extra Ranger Category:Retro Rangers Category:Villains Category:Main PR Villains